1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe hanger assembly for suspending pipes, ductwork, and the like, and more particularly to a pipe hanger assembly which utilizes a multi-strand cable as the suspending element for the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,315 to Kenway, issued on Apr. 18, 1933; 2,893,670 to Adams, issued July 7, 1959; and 3,171,624 to Leahy, issued Mar. 2, 1965, all show pipe hangers formed of a single resilient wire which embraces the pipe member of the like in supporting relation thereto, with each of these three patents also showing swaged enlarged integral end portions such as the swaged heads of buttons 44 of the Kenway patent, or the end portions 34 of FIG. 4 of the Kenway patent which are originally separate members but which are butt-welded to the ends of the ring member 30; or the integral buttons 13 of the Adams patent; or the enlarged heads 26 of the Leahy patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 862,840 to Nelson et al, issued on Aug. 6, 1907 shows a pipe supporting member of loop made of "light metal rope" or "heavy metal cord." U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,816 to Wertman, issued on Oct. 31, 1939, shows an insulator clevis which is used for supporting an insulator member, and shows a flexible steel cable which embraces an insulator and is received in a groove in the insulator.